Smashed
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: When Maxie buys an expensive antique vase, Archie thinks that it will be broken within 24 hours. The lads make a bet. What exactly does Maxie agree to if the vase gets smashed? (With thanks to Shiny and Exe for Rping and input).
1. Chapter 1

**A Smashing Time**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

"Hey, listen!" M25 said, turning her head in the direction of a horrible sound of chugging and spluttering. "It sounds like the Boss is back from the auction in Lilycove".

"Awesome!" said M43. "Let's go and see what he bought for us".

The two grunts abandoned their sensitive equipment that they were using to analyse soil samples with and raced over to the garage, which had just been occupied by a little black car with a red line around it. Maxie turned off the engine and the car made a kind of grinding groaning sound. Courtney sat in the passenger seat, holding an unidentifiable object which was swathed in protective newspaper.

"Hi Boss, hi Courtney", said M43. "What did you buy us?"

"Not that is matters if you didn't buy anything", said M25, standing very close to Maxie as he got out of the car. "You're back now and that's the most important".

"You make it sound like we weren't going to make it back safely", said Maxie.

"Well, she's got a point", said Courtney, eyeing up the old car.

"Shush Courtney", said Maxie. "Ok, here you are". He gave the grunts a box of chocolates each.

"Look, M43, our Boss bought me a present because he likes me", said M25 happily.

"Well he bought me one too", said M43.

"Yes but that was only so you wouldn't feel left out", said M25. She stood close to Maxie again so that when he turned round, he nearly fell over her. "Would you like me to thank you Boss?"

""Uh, no, that's quite alright", said Maxie. "Don't you want to see what Courtney's holding?"

"No", said both grunts at once.

"Oh come on now", said Courtney. "You'll like it very much when you know what it is".

"Yes, they will", Maxie agreed. "Let's go into the Main Chamber and unwrap it".

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, nearly all of Team Magma stood in the Main Chamber, ready to admire Maxie's purchase. They watched eagerly as Courtney unwrapped the newspaper from around the mystery item. Actually, no, they didn't. M5 and M6 were arm wrestling, M25 was gazing adoringly at Maxie and M43 was trying to feel up Tabitha's leg without anybody noticing.<p>

"AND HERE IT IS!" Courtney exclaimed, causing some of the grunts to fall of their chairs. "Look! Admire! Gasp in wonder at our precious item that we have and Team Aqua doesn't!"

The grunts and Tabitha stared at the now revealed item, which was sitting on a decorative wooden table in the centre of the Hall. It was a vase. Standing about twelve inches high, it was made from delicate bone china and decorated with blue and red images of dancing Bidoofs.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" everybody gasped in awe.

"It's a rare vase that was crafted in Johto over a thousand years ago", Maxie explained. "It is rumoured that it was originally a gift for the Emperor of Johto, which makes it unique".

"In other words, it's the only one of its kind in the World", said Courtney.

"Ohh, so pretty", said M25, reaching out to pet the vase.

"Be careful by it sweetie", said Courtney. "It's a valuable antique".

"I am being", said M25, patting the vase as if it was a Growlithe. The vase wobbled and Maxie gasped.

"Oh Boss, can we all pet it too?" M5 said eagerly.

Maxie steered M25 away from the vase. "No, nobody else is to touch it", he said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" that's not fair M5 protested.

"Yeah, you let M25 pet it", said M6.

"Yes cos our Boss knows I am careful and he can trust me", said M25.

"M25, calm down", said Maxie, as he tried to disentangle himself from the amorous grunt. "You really must...oh, who is that?" Maxie's phone was ringing.

"Yes, hello? Oh hello Archie!"

"Who is it?" M6 said in a loud whisper to M5.

"Yes, what is wrong...?" Maxie continued. "What? You're saying that two of my grunts ambushed one of your grunts and stole his trousers?"

M5 and M6 looked at each other and blushed.

"What a ridiculous notion", Maxie said. "What in Arceus' name would Team Magma grunts want with trousers?"

Maxie continued to listen, his expression growing more impatient. Courtney skilfully guarded the vase from the grubby fingers of many eager grunts.

"Yes Archie, we were out earlier. I had to turn off my mobile because we were at an auction".

As Archie continued to speak, Maxie lost his impatient expression and began to smile.

"You would like to see what we bought? Hang on; let me turn on video viewing and the loudspeaker on my phone a minute".

"Oh, are you going to show Archie the vase?" Courtney said eagerly.

"Of course", said Maxie, pressing the touch screen. "There we go". An image of Archie appeared on the phone's screen and Maxie smirked triumphantly, before turning it towards the vase.

"It's a rare vase that was crafted in Johto over a thousand years..."

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Archie interrupted with laughter. "And how long's that gonna last with your crazy grunts around, eh?"

Courtney pouted and the grunts all looked significantly wounded.

"My grunts are not crazy", Maxie said with dignity. "They were sensible, hard working, responsible..."

"Hahaha, yeah, right! And Lysandre buys his clothes from the Pokedollar store".

"Archie..."

"Oh, why do I feel so cold? Oh, I know! The Distortion World is freezing over".

"MY GRUNTS ARE SENSIBLE!"

Archie finally stopped laughing. All of Team Magma looked furious and Courtney was motioning kicking somebody somewhere very painful. A little too close to the vase for Maxie's liking.

"Courtney, move back a little", said Maxie, trying to calm down. "Archie, that vase will still be here, long after we've dried up all the oceans!"

"Balls!" said Archie. "It won't last 24 hours".

Maxie scowled. "Do you wish to bet on that, Archie?"

"Yep", said Archie confidently. "Thought you'd never ask".

"Ooooooh!" said all the grunts and the two admins. "A bet!"

"Right", said Maxie. "I, Maxie Matsubusa claim that this expensive antique vase will still be in one piece, exactly twenty four hours from now. If it is so, then you, Archie, have to put a Team Magma flag on your ship for a whole week. Do you accept?"

"Yep, sure", said Archie without a moment's hesitation. The rest of Team Magma cheered and M25 made to high five Courtney, nearly knocking over the vase in the process.

"Oh Maxie, this is going to be such fun", said Archie. "Alright then, my turn. I, Archie Aogiri claim that your vase is gonna get smashed within twenty four hours. If it does (which it will do), then you, Maxie, have gotta go on a date with me".

There was a universal gasp of astonishment among the members of Team Magma. M25 gave the phone a dirty look and Maxie turned bright red.

"I...wait, what?"

"You know Maxie", Archie smirked. "A date? When two people who fancy each other go out together".

"Yes but I don't..." Maxie hesitated. "Oh, never mind. When you say date, what exactly will I have to do?"

"Ha! You mean to tell me that you've never been a date before?" Archie said gleefully.

"Of course I have", said Maxie, going even redder. "I mean, are you expecting me to hold hands with you?"

"Yep", said Archie.

"Uh...fair enough then. And you expect me to kiss you too, right?"

"Yep, like they do in Kalos". M25 did a rude hand sign at the phone and Tabitha smirked.

"Um, y-yes then. And...you'll expect me to make out with you?"

"Definitely!" Archie looked smug. "Do you accept, Maxie?"

Maxie looked at his loyal Team Magma members. Tabitha had put his sleeve in his mouth so as not to laugh. M43 was gazing at Tabitha and imagining everything that Archie had just said, an unfocused look in his eyes. Most of the male grunts were looking revolted and some were miming sticking their fingers down their throats. Most of the female grunts were giggling. M25 and Courtney were muttering together, suggesting painful things to do to certain intimate parts of Archie's anatomy.

"Very well", said Maxie at last. "I accept!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Thanks to Exe for the Magikarp trick idea. I had to alter it a bit to fit it in the story but it's in alright.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"Oh, Maxie! Courtney shook her head. "I can't believe you agreed to THAT!"

"Relax Courtney, it's alright", said Maxie.

"Alright? "How can you say that? If the vase gets broken, you've got to..." Courtney shuddered at the thought and M25 pretended to be sick.

"It won't get broken", Maxie insisted. "Archie underestimates our mature grunts. All we have to do is...OI!" M5 and M6 were running round and round the table, causing the vase to wobble alarmingly.

"I'm a cute little Eevee. Help, save me from the Team Rocket guy, he's gonna capture me!" M5 yelled.

Maxie grabbed M5 and held him away from the vase. M6 skidded to a halt, clipping the end of the table. The vase teetered and Courtney quickly steadied it.

"Thanks Boss", said M5.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Mature grunts, hm?"

"Shush", said Maxie. "M5, aren't you and M6 meant to be working?"

"Ohhh, yeah. Um, what work can we do?"

"Go and train your Pokemon...outside", said Maxie.

"Alright then", said M5. "Come on, M6. See you guys later!" The two grunts raced off; M6 catching the edge of the table again. Courtney held the vase still and Maxie gulped.

"It WILL be safe", he said in a steadying tone. "All we have to do is set designated guards to watch over it for the next 24 hours".

"That's a good idea", said Courtney, releasing the vase cautiously again.

"OH! Pick me, please pick me!" M25 cried. "I'll guard the vase, Boss! I'll protect your honour from Archie". She flapped her hands and accidentally smacked the vase over.

"Oh Arceus!" said Maxie, covering his eyes. Courtney grabbed the vase again and the other grunts and Tabitha laughed.

"Oops", said M25, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Right, everyone out of here", said Courtney in a commanding tone. "If we're all away from the vase, it can't break".

The grunts scrambled up out of their chairs, talking and giggling. Maxie took off his glasses and wiped them, as he had smudged them when he covered his eyes.

"Come on, we'll go into the corridor and decide there who's going to guard the vase", Courtney said. "M25, no dear, don't pet it again. Maxie, put your glasses back on before you move or you'll walk into the table".

Soon, Team Magma were crowded in the corridor outside the Main Chamber. After a long discussion, which involved many over excitable grunts, it was agreed that Courtney would take first guard duty.

"Awww but I wanted to watch it first", M25 protested.

"You can come and help me watch it later", said Courtney, patting M25 on the head. "For now, go and find something important to do, which will increase the glory of Team Magma".

"Yes, Courtney's right", said Maxie. He gave the other grunts various tasks to do because the further away from the vase they were, the better. Off went the grunts (and Tabitha) and Maxie looked relieved once they had all dissipated.

"Good, let's hope that keeps them out of trouble", he said to Courtney. "OK, I will go and wash my car now; it needs cleaning after the long drive today".

M25 somehow found herself back in the Main Chamber. "Oh Boss, should I help you with that?" she asked.

"Uhh"...said Maxie.

"I think that would be a splendid idea", said Courtney.

"Yay!" said M25 and she grabbed Maxie's arm and went off with him. Maxie looked over his shoulder to give Courtney a dirty look and Courtney beamed at him.

* * *

><p>Courtney found watching the vase very boring. It just sat there on the table, not doing anything to capture her interest at all. After a while, she switched on her iPad and began playing on her Nintendo Colour TV Game emulator.<p>

Courtney was just about to win at table tennis when a commotion heading up the main corridor distracted her. Pausing the game, she looked up and saw M5 come racing in the Chamber. An orange haired grunt came flying in after him, looking very cross about something.

"M5, I'll get you for that you arsehole!" he yelled.

"M62, don't swear like the in front of Maxie's vase!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Hahahahah!" M5 laughed. "Courtney, I told him to catch a Magikarp and use splash in a battle against my Slugma cos fire's weak against water. He believed me!"

"M5, that wasn't very kind" said Courtney sternly. "M62 is new! You should help the new grunts, not tease them".

"Hahah, it's not my fault he's so dumb...oooof!" M62 dived on M5 and the two of them began fighting. Courtney gasped in horror as they crashed into the table, knocking it right over. She grabbed the vase and scurried out of the way.

"NO! BAD GRUNTS!" she scolded. Putting the vase down in a safe (?) place, she pulled the scrapping grunts apart. Then Courtney put M62 on her lap and smacked his bottom hard. He howled and M5 stood there, open mouthed.

"There, that will teach you not to fight", Courtney said, standing M62 up again.

"Oh, I was fighting too!" M5 exclaimed. "I fought much more and I did tease M62 as well. I was awful to him, I deserve to be punished too, Courtney".

"You shall be, said Courtney. "You've got washing up duty for the next two weeks, M5".

"W-what?" M5 spluttered. "But that's not fair!" He glared at M62. "Huh, FAVOURITISM!" he cried, before storming off out of the chamber.

M62 picked up his glasses from the floor, as M5 had knocked them off. "Uh, do I have washing up duty too?" he asked Courtney.

"No, you're alright", said Courtney. "Now run along and oh!" Hearing more footsteps, she turned round and saw that M25 had returned. The grunt wasn't looking where she was going and she almost kicked the vase. Courtney grabbed it again and set it on the table, which M62 had just helpfully picked up.

"Oops, butterfeet", said M25. "Hi, Courtney! Do you need help?"

"Uh, no sweetie, I can manage fine here", said Courtney hastily. "Have you finished washing Maxie's car already?"

"No, he took it to the carwash", M25 said. Then she caught site of M62 and stared at him with interest.

"Don't tease him, he's new", Courtney warned.

"He looks like the Boss", said M25.

"Uh, hello", said M62.

"Hi, M62", said M25, smiling in a disarming way at the new grunt. "Would you like to go out with me?"

M62 blinked and looked at Courtney helplessly.

"Yes, I think that's a very good idea", said Courtney at once.

M25 grinned and grabbed the male grunt's hand.

"B-but..." M62 protested.

"M62, M25 will teach you all about Pokemon moves and how to improve that Magikarp that M5 tricked you into catching", said Courtney.

"Yep", said M25, nodding her head. "Did you know it's evolves into Gyrados?"

"Really?" said M62 in surprise.

"Yep, of course". Courtney watched as the two grunts left, holding hands. She glanced at the vase and sighed in relief.

"Vase, one - Archie, nil!" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: Sorry it took such a long time to write guys. No broken vase yet but these things can't be rushed. it would destroy the anticipation if the vase smashed too soon xD_

_Thanks to TwlightCrystalFlame for thinking up M43's nicknames too. Cheers!_

_Ages...M43 is 18 and Tabitha is about 20._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

"Thank Arceus my watch is over", Courtney said to Maxie. "Half the time it was boring and the other half I was having to fend off the grunts".

"Thank you Courtney", said Maxie. "You've done very well and I shall give you double your wages for this month". Courtney beamed.

Maxie glanced at his watch. Four hours and ten minutes had passed since the bet had been made. Only nineteen hours and fifty minutes left to go. And it was coming up to bedtime for the grunts so whoever had the next four hours would have a pretty easy time.

"So, who is going to guard the vase next?" Courtney asked. "You or Tabitha?"

"I have some paperwork to do", said Maxie. "I reckon it'll take me about a couple of hours so it had better be Tabitha next".

Tabitha looked up from a book that he was reading. "Awwww! Can't a grunt do it instead?"

"No because the grunts have to go to bed soon", said Maxie.

"But it's for four hours!" Tabitha protested. "What if I get hungry and fall asleep from exhaustion?"

"Well take something with you to eat then".

"How much can I take?"

Maxie shrugged. "I don't know? As much as you can carry? Enough so that you won't get hungry before your watch is up?"

"I'll go and get him a wheelbarrow", said Courtney.

"That's not funny", said Tabitha. "Ok, I'll guard the vase and you guys go off and have fun".

"Good", said Maxie, patting Tabitha on the shoulder. "Don't fall asleep".

* * *

><p>Tabitha found watching the vase just as boring as Courtney had done. It didn't do anything for him either, save for sitting there and looking ugly. He finished a couple of chapters in his book and then was distracted by the sound of somebody approaching.<p>

Hoping that it was Maxie, come to relieve him of his duties, Tabitha looked up. M43 entered the Main Chamber; dressed in his cotton pyjamas and looking pretty sleepy.

"Hey Beri", said Tabitha, calling M43 by his nickname. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Uh, I can't sleep", said M43. "So I thought I'd come and keep you company".

"Fair enough then", said Tabitha, patting the seat on the settee next to him. M43 sat down by him and grinned.

"Here, can I pet the vase?" he asked.

"Yep, course you can", said Tabitha, without a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks!" M43 petted the vase and Tabitha watched to make sure that he didn't get over excited and knock it over. After a minute, M43 settled back in his seat, looking pleased.

"I didn't break it! Ha, the Boss underestimates me. I'm a good grunt".

"Be an even better grunt and watch it for me while I have a nap, will you?" Tabitha asked.

"Of course", said M43, nodding.

Tabitha smirked and closed his eyes. M43 pulled the throw off the back of the settee and covered Tabitha up with it. Then he stared at the vase for a while. It didn't do much, so M43 picked up Tabitha's book and began to read that instead.

Presently, M5 and M6 wandered into the Main Chamber. They eyed up the vase with interest but M43 glared at them.

"No petting it, you're not allowed", he said.

"Oh go on, M43", said M5. "Nobody's around to see us".

"I am", said M43. "And if you try to pet the vase, I'll wake up Tabitha".

M5 and M6 glanced at the Magma admin and both started giggling.

"Oooh, it's M43's boyfriend!" said M6, nudging his buddy.

"Shut up!" said M43, blushing.

"Hahahaha, why is he asleep?" M5 asked. "Did you make out with him so much that you wore him out, M43?"

"Shut up both of you or else!" yelled M43. Tabitha stirred and blinked open his eyes.

"Hahahaha, M43 didn't say no so that means yes!" said M6. Tabitha was just in time to see M43 reach for the vase to throw at M5 and M6. He gasped and quickly grabbed M43s' hands.

"NO Beri, not the vase! Maxie will go spare if it breaks!" he gasped.

"Ooooh, Tabitha called you Beri, that's a pet name so he really must be in love with you!" M5 said gleefully.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!" said M43, wriggling to get free. "Must...throw...at them!"

"Beri, don't be daft. If you calm down, I'll kiss you", said Tabitha.

M43 immediately stopped squirming and smiled. M5 and M6 just stared at each other.

"Go on, shoo you pair", Tabitha said to them. "Maxie won't like it if he finds out that you're out of bed after hours".

M5 and M6 ran off, still laughing. M43 glared after then, then turned to Tabitha.

"Ha, I didn't throw the vase", he said. "I'm a good grunt; now you must reward me".

"With pleasure", said Tabitha, taking M43 in his arms and kissing him.

* * *

><p>Maxie awoke some time later. Blinking sleepily; he lifted his head and was surprised to find himself sitting in his chair at his desk. Realising he must have dozed off while working, Maxie checked his watch. It was nearly 3:00!<p>

_Ugh, Tabitha is NOT going to be happy about this_ Maxie thought. Getting to his feet, he left the office and hurried down to the Main Chamber. Bracing himself for a good deal of moaning off the admin, Maxie was surprised to find both Tabitha and M43 curled up together asleep on the settee. His eyes shot over to the vase...which was still in one piece.

_That vase must have more lives than a cat Pokemon_ Maxie thought, shaking his head.

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes: With thanks to Shiny for use of her charrie and "Mr Snooky"_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

Maxie sent Tabitha and M43 off to bed and watched the vase until it was time for the grunts to get up. Throughout the day, Maxie made sure that there was always somebody responsible guarding the vase. M4 (one of the most sensible grunts) watched it from 7 until 11 and then Courtney took another turn.

"We just have to go until 17:40", Maxie said to Courtney. "If the vase survives until then, we win the bet".

"Yes and you don't have to date that awful, disgusting pirate", said Courtney happily. "Don't worry Maxie. The vase is safe under my watch!"

Just after 12, Kat and Blaise returned from a scouting trip. Maxie had sent them out because there had been sightings of Team Aqua grunts around Mount Chimney and Maxie didn't want them finding the entrance to Team Magma's Secret Base. Luckily, Kat and Blaise hadn't seen any rogue grunts so all was fine outside. When Maxie told them about the bet, Kat agreed to take over Courtney's watch (so Courtney could have a break).

"It would be funny if it broke though", said Kat, starting to laugh. "Imagine you having to go out with Archie!"

Maxie winced. "No thank you, I'd rather not imagine it at all".

Kat went off to the Main Chamber, still laughing. Maxie shrugged and then went back to his office. No matter how funny Kat thought his bet was, he knew he could trust her to do her job properly.

Maxie logged onto his computer and checked the temperature gauge for the volcano, the main reactor core temperature and then he inputted the information from Tabitha's report into the database. As Maxie was typing, he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in", he said.

The door opened and M5 walked in, wearing just his boxers and dripping with what looked like gravy. Maxies' eyes widened.

"Oh Boss, sorry to bug you but I went to have a shower and gravy came out instead of water", said M5.

"Gravy?" Maxie blinked. "Um, OK, that's not good. It sounds like somebody put gravy granules' into the water tank".

"Yeah and that somebody is in BIG trouble", said M5 crossly.

"Calm down M5. I'll go and check the tank and turn off the stopcock for now". Maxie got up form his desk and M5 began to giggle.

"Uh, what's funny?"

"Hahahaha, you said a rude word after stop", said M5.

Maxie sighed. "I swear I'm running a kindergarten here. Ok, let's go and get that tank sorted". He and M5 left the office and M5 walked alongside Maxie, suggesting many interesting punishments for the saboteur

"No M5, I can't hang them up by their toes naked and draw a Team Aqua symbol on their backside with a permanent marker", Maxie said patiently. "Team Magma don't do things like that; we are nice!" They walked past the Main Chamber and Maxie peeped round the doorway, to make sure that Kat was guarding the vase. It appeared that Blaise had snuck in at some point, however because she was sitting on his lap, kissing him passionately.

"Ahem", Maxie said loudly. Kat blinked and looked round.

"Oops!" she said. "Uh, sorry Dad".

"I should think so! Kat, you shouldn't get distracted...grunts could sneak in and accidentally break that vase", said Maxie.

"Not likely", said M5, making a revolted face. "Who wants to come in here when them two are being all gross and mushy".

Kat got up off Blaise's lap and reached for Mr Snooky, her lucky (?) snooker cue.

"Uh oh", said M5, backing away.

"Kat, don't hurt him", Maxie began but Kat was already gone, racing after the grunt. Maxie shook his head.

"Blaise, go after her and calm her down. I must go and turn off the stopcock to the water tank".

"Sure Maxie", said Blaise. He hurried out of the Main Chamber after them. Maxie stood there a moment, realising that if he left too, the case would be unguarded. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Courtney.

* * *

><p>Courtney was outside the Base, investigating a new lava trickle that had appeared. She was just photographing it when her phone rang.<p>

"Yes? Oh hi Maxie! Is everything OK?"

Courtney listened to Maxie's hurried explanation of the various problems he was facing. She frowned and nodded.

"Yes of course I'll come and watch the vase. I'll be there in 2 minutes. You go and fix the water tank, quickly".

Maxie thanked Courtney and ended the call. Courtney headed back inside, jogging along. As she was making her way down the Main Stairs, she received another phone call.

"Hello, yes? Hi Tabitha, are you alright?"

Courtney slowed down a little so she could listen to what Tabitha was saying and reply to him properly.

"Uh huh? Maxie phoned M43 to tell you that you needed to phone me to tell me that I don't have to guard the vase because M4 is guarding it again".

"Yeah, that's right", Tabitha said on the other end. Maxie did phone me first but my phone was turned off because M43 was helping me in my office and..."

"Wait a minute? Does that mean you two were making out again?"

"Well, maybe just a little", Tabitha admitted.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Oh boy! Well at least M43 isn't by the vase. OK, so I can get back to... hang on..."

M4 came running up the steps; when she saw Courtney, she hailed her.

"Oh, Courtney, help! M3 sent me to tell you that somebody has sabotaged the girls' showers. M3 tried to have a shower and cherryade came out instead of water!"

"Oh dear!" said Courtney. "Hang on M4, I'll come along with you and sort it out. Tabitha, I'm going to have to call you back".

"Sure thing", said Tabitha in a tone that suggested he was being distracted by an amorous M43.

"Ok, bye Tabitha". Courtney ended the call and turned to M4. Then she gasped.

"What's wrong, Courtney?" M4 asked.

Courtney put her hand to her forehead.

"M4...if you're HERE and Tabitha just phoned to tell me that you were guarding the vase..."

"Was I supposed to be guarding it?" M4 asked puzzled.

Courtney blinked and then came to her senses.

"M4, QUICK!" she exclaimed. The two of them raced down the stairs, hot footing it to the Main Chamber. They charged inside, almost falling over in their speed. But they were too late.

The vase lay on the floor, smashed into a hundred pieces!


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

The entire delegation of Team Magma stood in the Main Chamber, staring at the broken vase in horror. Actually, that was not true. Tabitha was trying and failing not to laugh and many of the girl grunts were giggling.

"It's broken", Maxie said blankly. He gazed at the many pieces of the vase, almost as if by staring for long enough, the vase would magically repair itself.

"Oh dear Arceus", said Courtney, covering her eyes. "Now you have to go out with Archie!"

"Don't remind me", said Maxie with a sigh.

"How did it break though?" said M4. "Or rather, who broke it?"

"Not me", said Tabitha. "I was working in my office".

"And I was helping him", said M43 at once.

"You two were making out; Tabitha, you admitted it to me on the phone", said Courtney. Tabitha blushed and M43 grinned sheepishly. "But yes, it wasn't either of you".

"Nor was it me or Courtney", said M4. "We met up on the entrance stairs as Courtney was talking to Tabitha on the phone".

"It wasn't me either", said M3 (who was wrapped up in a big fluffy towel). I was having a cherryade shower".

"And I was disciplining M5", said Kat.

Maxie sighed. "Kat, I hope you didn't hit him with that cue!"

"I didn't" Kat replied. "I just poked him a few times".

M5, who stood nearby, his chest and stomach covered in round red marks, winced.

"So M5's innocent", said M6, putting an arm round his buddy. "And it wasn't me or M27 cos we were checking the surveillance cameras by the Main Entrance".

"Yes and if you watch them, you can see us on them", said M27.

M6 shook his head. "But please don't. It's kinda private actually". M27 blushed and giggled.

"And you can count me out too", said Blaise, covering up M5's mouth before he was able to start teasing M6. "I was rescuing this guy from Kat".

"Oh, this is confusing", said Courtney. "Perhaps the guilty one would like to own up, instead of all the innocent ones stating where they were".

Nobody spoke. Everybody looked at everybody else. Kat tapped Mr Snooky in her hand in a threatening manner. M5 put his arms around thin air and made kissing sounds at M6. M6 went red and M27 made a rude hand sign at M5.

Just then, Maxie's phone rang, making a few grunts jump. Maxie quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Maxie here. Oh! Archie?" Most of Team Magma gave the phone dirty looks and M25 mimed dropping the phone and treading on it.

"Uh, fancy you calling now", Maxie said. "Is something...wrong?" He pressed the loudspeaker button so that everyone could hear the conversation.

"Nah, it's all cool", said Archie. "Just calling to see if that vase is still in one piece".

Maxie winced.

"Erm, actually...no".

"NO!" Archie exclaimed, delighted. "You mean it's broken? Hahahahahaha, lemme see Maxie!"

Maxie sighed and switched on the video viewing. He turned the phone towards the smashed vase and Archie whooped with glee.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaaha! I mean, oops, what a shame! Oh well, I guess that means you lost the bet, Maxie".

"Yes, I am aware of that", Maxie said. M25 nudged Kat and pointed first to Mr Snooky and then at the phone screen.

"Ha, right! So you have to go out with me now then", Archie said. "OK, so when's a good time for the date Maxie?"

"This Saturday?" Maxie suggested, shaking his head at Kat and M25.

"Sure", said Archie. "Ok, meet me at Lilycove Department store about 19:00 and I'll show you the time of your life!"

"Alright then", said Maxie, his cheeks turning a little pink. Archie laughed again, blew Maxie and kiss and then ended the call.

Maxie put his phone away and steeled himself to address Team Magma. What should he say to them? An encouraging speech about how he would be alright, that he was brave and tough and dating Archie wouldn't bother him at all. Did Team Magma look concerned?

Actually, they did not. Tabitha snickered at him and gave him the thumbs up. Then he exited the Main Chamber; his arm linked through M43's arm. M5 was teasing M6 about him making out with M27. M42 was discussing with M3 as to whether or not she should confess her feelings to M5. Courtney, Blaise and M4 were discussing the sabotaged showers.

Maxie felt a tap on his arm and he looked round to see M25 standing there.

"Don't worry, Boss", she reassured him. "I'll still like you, even after you've been out with Archie".

"Yes, of course dear", said Maxie, steering M25 over towards M62. He nearly tripped over Kat, who was also standing nearby.

"Dad, are you sure you don't want me to introduce Archie to Mr Snooky?" she asked.

"No, no, it's fine", said Maxie. "I lost the bet fair and square and I will be courageous about it and date Archie like a man".

"But you are a man, Boss", said M25.

"Shush", said Maxie. "Go and help M62 evolve his Pokemon".

M25 trotted off with M62 and Maxie turned round to see that Blaise had come over and was kissing Kat again. All of the other members of Team Magma had left the Main Chamber.

Maxie looked at the remains of the vase; scattered in a rough circle around the table. He straightened his glasses and shrugged.

"I suppose it was quite an ugly vase after all".

* * *

><p>Maxie was surprised at how well the date actually went. He turned up outside Lilycove department store wearing his best suit (the one that Tabitha said made him look like a vampire Empoleon). Archie arrived right on time and was dressed smartly in a cream shirt and dark blue trousers and matching tie. He didn't tease Maxie about losing the bet (or his suit). Instead, he shook hands with him, grinned and said "Right, ready to have a good time then?"<p>

"Y-yeah, of course", Maxie had replied, relieved that Archie hadn't glomped him or tried to kiss him in front of the busy department store.

Then Archie had taken him to a fancy restaurant; a classy but friendly place that stood on the cliff top, overlooking the harbour. It was not a seafood establishment and for that Maxie was pleased too. He was allergic to seafood and he thought that it was very thoughtful of Archie to have remembered this.

Archie behaved himself in the restaurant, he didn't show off and his manners were splendid. Maxie couldn't help but smile to himself as he knew that if any of Team Magma could see them now, they wouldn't believe how much of a gentleman Archie was being.

After their meal, Archie had taken Maxie back to his ship for a little (of maybe longer!) Now they were in Archie's cabin; sitting on his bunk and drinking wine. Maxie was quite surprised to have wine too and he said this to Archie.

"I thought you usually preferred rum?"

"Not for a date", said Archie at once. "That'd be like the equivalent of you taking me out and then buying me a pint at the end".

"Um, yes", Maxie agreed, sipping his wine. "Well yes, I do appreciate it, Archie".

Archie grinned. "Good! And you've enjoyed the date so far, huh?"

"Yes", Maxie said, flushing slightly. "It was...really good".

"And now it's gonna get a lot better", Archie grinned. He took the wine glass off Maxie and began removing his jacket.

"Uh, Archie?" Maxie gasped.

"Come on, it's hot in here", said Archie. He took off Maxie's jacket and put it to one side. Then he began undoing the buttons on Maxie's shirt.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's about to get much hotter?" said Maxie, relaxing and allowing Archie to continue.

"Hahaha, that's more like it", Archie smirked. "And now, Maxie, you must tell me. Which one of your grunts smashed the vase?"

Maxie shook his head. "It wasn't a grunt. I told you, they are sensible".

"Yeah, right!"

"It wasn't", Maxie insisted. He watched as Archie cast his shirt to one side and then began taking off his own shirt. Maxie took a deep breath.

"It was...me, actually".

Archie started, nearly knocking over his own glass of wine.

"YOU? You broke the vase?"

"Yes Archie, I just said that", Maxie admitted, blushing more.

Archie laughed but in an amused, not an unkind way.

"Hahahaha, oh shucks! Go on then, what happened?"

"Um, well"...Maxie found himself being pushed back onto the bed by an excited Archie. "Somebody sabotaged the shower and I was just going along to mend it when I was interrupted by...oh and you know, accidents DO happen".

"Hmm, yes, fortunately for me", said Archie. He slid his arms around Maxie and began kissing his neck.

"Y-yes", said Maxie, shyly embracing Archie back.

Archie freed a hand to caress Maxie's hair. "So, you gonna confess to your Team then?"

"I left Courtney an email", Maxie said. "I uhh...told her to show it to the others".

"Well, you're a very honest man, for a villain", Archie snickered. He continued to kiss Maxie, working his way towards his lips.

"Yes, well...almost honest", Maxie admitted. Finally Archies' lips met his and Maxie returned the kiss, tightening his arms around the Team Aqua leader. Maxie felt his cheeks heat up and not just from the passion he was feeling.

Archie and the whole of Team Magma could never know that he has pushed the vase off the table on purpose!

**The End**


End file.
